


No, We REALLY ARE Together

by Lady_Nerd



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, not-really-a-secret relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nerd/pseuds/Lady_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Peter are close, but that's just because they're really good bros, right?</p><p>A.k.a. Johnny is fed up with everyone. Except Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This my first work so please don't judge me too harshly. I just grabbed whatever I wanted so this does not follow the movies or comics. It's not Beta read, so feel to point out spelling issues. I love this pairing and this just popped into my head. Enjoy! ^^
> 
> Tumblr link to this: http://spidertorchhasruinedme.tumblr.com/post/145712888005/spidertorchhasruinedme-so-we-see-a-lot-of-fake#notes
> 
> NOTE: I have just re-edited and added to this chapter. Everything is the same but there is some more dialogue and fewer grammar mistakes.

Johnny and Peter have always had this back and forth banter with silly nicknames and faux flirting mixed in, so when it starts happening more often nobody really makes anything of it. And they’ve known each other since they were teenagers so OF COURSE they know each others' favorite foods and what drinks to grab for each other without asking. Sure, Peter’s been more clingy than usual, but with the whole Negative Zone debacle and thinking his best friend was dead, well, who wouldn’t be? Lately Johnny’s been posting tons of photos of the together on twitter and Instagram. He’s always been a bit of a media whore though, and with Peter working for Reed now he finally has an excuse to post pictures of them hanging out without risking Peter’s secret identity. Who wouldn’t be happy about that? Val did ask why Peter had started sleeping over so much. Sue explained that it was easier since Peter worked just downstairs and sometimes Reed kept him after hours for Science! The only reason he slept in Johnny’s room was because they would have sleepovers there ever since high school and it made them nostalgic (also sometimes they needed to share with each other things they couldn’t mention to their families, bro time is sometimes needed).

Then one day Ben asked Johnny why he hadn’t brought any dames home lately. “What happened hotshot? Ya finally burned out?” Johnny, who was innocently sitting on the couch watching Fashion Faux Pas, was understandably confused.

“What are you talking about Rocky?”

“I mean the fact that you, the supposed ‘lady-killer’, haven’t been able to get a date in weeks.” This did not help resolve any of Johnny's confusion.

"What are you talking about? Of course I've been on dates."

"HAH! You might think we haven't noticed, but everyone knows you haven't brought a girl here in ages." 

"Well you see Ben I practice this thing called monogamy. I know it’s a big word, but it means that I don’t bring home random women while I’m already dating someone." Ben snorted.

"You’re dating someone? Who?”

“Um, Peter? Nerdy guy? Fluffy hair? Likes to sit on the ceiling? Ringing any bells?”

“Yeah, right. Really. Who?”

“Peter.” Johnny paused his show and slowly turned to look at Ben "Wait.. did you really not know?“

"Quit pulling my leg Sparky, if you don’t want to tell you don’t gotta.”

“But I’m-” But Ben had already left the room. Confused even more Johnny went to tell Sue what happened. She laughed.

“You and Peter? That’s a great one! Please tell me I can use it next time I go to a snobby gala." Suffice to say she didn’t believe him either. Or Reed. Or any of the people working in the building. Or even freaking Namor (Granted it’s odd to call up your sister’s ex to tell him your relationship status but Johnny was getting a little desperate for someone to believe him)! When Peter came to bed that night it was to a very grumpy and cuddly boyfriend. Johnny snuggled into his arms as he ranted.

"They didn't believe me! They honestly thought I was messing with them! How could they even think that?! I mean it's not like I said that I was dating Sabertooth or something! It should not be that unbelievable that I'm dating you!"

"Okay. First of all you just compared dating to me to being with a villain. And not just any villain but the hairiest, smelliest one out there. I feel like should take offense to that." Peter tilted his head down to eye his boyfriend, "Besides, maybe what they can't believe is that _I_ would go out with _you_."

"Peter, babe, I love you. But have you seen me? Everyone wants to go out with me, don't be stupid. I just can't believe that they thought I was messing with them!"

Peter couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. He honestly didn't mind that much, I mean Johnny knew they were dating so that was all that mattered. Plus  it helped him keep a lower profile. But Johnny was ranting again. 

"Okay, I promise that in the morning we will tell everyone that we're dating, and adorable, and sickeningly perfect together. Will that help?"

"Yep. No one can doubt when both of us tell them."

"Good. Now can I go to sleep? "

"No."

"Why not?" Peter whined.

"I didn't get a kiss yet."

" Oh all right." Peter pressed a gentle kiss to Johnny's lips and settled more comfortably into the bed. "G'night Johnny."

"Night, babe." And so they drifted off. Johnny dreaming of everyone's faces when they realized they were wrong, and Peter of being king of the meatloaf people. They would tell everyone in the morning.

 

No one believed them. Ben wondered aloud what was so wrong with Johnny’s current girl that he didn’t want them to know anything about her. Sue sighed over the fact that Peter had joined in on the joke, she’d thought it would have been forgotten by now. Reed was trying to write equations on a napkin under the table without getting caught. Even when they insisted Ben was certain that Johnny was trying to troll him and that some terrible prank was waiting to happen the moment he started to believe them. 

"It’s not our fault they didn’t listen, and they can’t say we didn’t tell them.” Peter shrugged and went down to the labs to work. But Johnny took it personally. And as he sat at the table after breakfast a resolve took over him. He was going to convince them. He was going to make sure everyone knew and understood that he and Peter Parker were dating and wildly in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny starts on Phase One in Operation Make Everyone Realize We’re Actually In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, hi. I literally have no excuse. I just got inspired to write more all of a sudden. I do have chapter three started, it won't be too long before I post that...? This one has barely any dialogue...

Johnny decided the Phase One in Operation Make Everyone Realize We’re Actually In Love (No, we are _not_ shortening it to MERWAIL. That sounds like a rejected Pokemon!) was to make them Facebook official.

With nothing on his schedule he settled on the couch with his phone and laptop. First he went onto all his social media accounts and made sure his relationship status was changed to include Peter. He decided he would need to steal Peter’s phone later. He’d taken it down to the lab with him and god knows he’d forget to update his own accounts. Social media was not his nerd’s strong point.

Johnny then went through his Instagram account and started tagging Peter and adding things like #bestboyfriendever, #firenerdisreal, #soulmates, and every other variation of sickeningly sweet couples tag to make it clear that they were together. He changed his page banners to pictures of them cuddling, he spammed his Snapchat with videos of Peter geeking out with things like ‘he’s so cute! <3’, he even- using his junk email- message Buzzfeed with links to it all. Suffice to say, by the time Johnny was done he was both filled with the satisfaction that no one could misinterpret their relationship and also a feeling of disgust for the levels that he had been willing to go.

Johnny was headed out to get himself some lunch and enact Phase Two when his phone’s Google Alert went off. Seeing that it was the Buzzfeed article he was expecting, he decided it could wait until he had his food. He settled himself in a small restaurant about a ten minutes walk from the Baxter Building. The staff were all friendly and he’d come often enough that they knew him by name at this point. His regular drink was set on his table before he even had to ask.

It was one of his favorite spots; nice enough to have a wonderful espresso and small selection of french dishes, but not enough to be pretentious or make Peter feel awkward on the days he came with Johnny. Though to be fair, most places with cloth napkins would make Peter feel nervous. Even with the more than generous wage Peter was earning working with Reed he sometimes had trouble with his inner penny-pincher. It wasn’t until Johnny was halfway through a bite of quiche when he decided to open the article. He promptly had to swallow to avoid choking.

 

 

> **Johnny Storm and Peter Parker-Introducing New York’s Biggest Bromance**
> 
> The Bestest Bros Since Turk and JD

 

“What. _The. **Hell.**_ ”

The rest of the quiche had trouble going down as Johnny read through the article. Apparently he and Peter had a next level friendship that defied society’s standards and proved that two heterosexual men could have an extremely loving relationship. While actually quite a good message, it was as far as possible from the one Johnny wanted to give. Who reads ‘I want to never stop kissing him’ as platonic? Well, maybe people in other countries where kissing is more casual, or people who are ace. But this is hypersexual touch-starved America! Celebrities are assumed to be dating if they make more than five seconds of eye contact!

By the time he was done scrolling through the reactions at the bottom of the page he’d already devoured two emergency cupcakes and was contemplating something much more alcoholic to drink. There were some people who laughed at the obvious misinterpretation made by Buzzfeed, but it seems the majority thought it was an elaborate joke and were either laughing at the lengths Johnny had gone to that morning or screeching how offensive it was that they were ‘playing gay’. Okay- _Firstly_ Peter was bi and Johnny had dated beings so far from western humanoid genders that the closest Earth word for his sexual identity was pan. _Second-_ he took a deep breath to calm down.

Apparently the lack of acknowledgement from Peter’s accounts was being used as proof against the relationship. He cursed himself for not stealing Peter’s phone before he left the building. Okay, this could be saved. Johnny would just have to be a little more obvious. Leaving more than enough on the table to cover his bill he headed towards the nearest flower shop for Phase Two and pulled up his phone contacts. The call was picked up almost immediately.

“ _Hello_?”

“Hey May! It’s Johnny.”

“Oh, hi sweetheart! How are you?” The older woman's tone warmed with recognition.

“Good. I’m good. How would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow?”

 

 

\- Ben laughed when the article appeared on Entertainment Tonight. Sue tsked and shook her head disappointingly at Johnny. Peter stroked a calming hand up Johnny back and gave him a wane smile.

Reed helped Franklin build something that looked suspiciously like a freeze ray. 


End file.
